


Sleeping with Louis Tomlinson

by louisintights



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom!Louis, hint of daddy kink (more later probs), lou likes it a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintights/pseuds/louisintights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick sleeps with louis a whole lot . and at first it's platonic but with those two it (of course) progresses to a little more. actually a lot more. ooh and louis has yummy smelling shampoo and nick really digs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platonically Sleeping with Louis Tomlinson

Nick's having a party and he's being a terrible host. He's feeling oddly antisocial and he hasn't had enough to drink, so even though his guests seem to be reaching their peak of energy and there are wild drinking games and possibly wilder dance-offs occurring in the next room, he isn't participating. He's in the den lounging on the sofa, idly watching a very drunk Niall Horan orchestrate a Fifa tournament.

Harry wanders in, and Nick's glad for the interruption, hoping he'll get some company. But Harry's bursting with energy and half the people in the other room are calling his name, it seems to be his turn for whatever strange competition they've got going on.

"Just making a brief stop in, mate," he says, "Got a present for you."

Nick stretches back on the couch and rolls his eyes. "A drink? Harry, this is my home, I'll remind you."

Harry shakes his head and reaches behind him to take something-someone?- from Liam's arms, and the next thing Nick knows, he's got a lapful of sleepy Louis Tomlinson.

"You mind looking after him for a bit?"

Nick's trying to situate Louis in a way that doesn't cut off his own circulation, which isn't too difficult given how small the boy is- however, his head is heavy as fuck and keeps flopping back in a way that can't be good for his neck.

"Can't you just stick him in the corner?"

Harry frowns down at him. "Come on, Nick, you know how Lou gets when he's this plastered."

"No, I really don't," Nick replied, grabbing for Louis's head just before it hits the hard arm of the sofa. "Actually, I seem to remember him being rather obnoxious."

"That's only when he's a  _little_ drunk," Harry explains as if it should've been obvious. "When he's  _really_ drunk he gets all pliant and sleepy, like this. And he's too pretty to just leave in a corner when he's this agreeable."  _  
_

Nick has to snort a little at the idea of a _pliant_ Louis Tomlinson, for fuck's sake. But he cuddles the boy a little closer and glares up at Harry in grudging assent. "All right, Styles, I'll babysit your little twink monster. But you owe me one." 

Harry grins. "Oh, you'll enjoy it- and at the very least it's an excuse to keep your antisocial arse far away from your guests." 

With that, Harry lopes back into the real party, where he's greeted by cheers. Nick rolls his eyes yet again, and then tries to focus back on the Fifa game. He's finally got Louis set up in a way that keeps his head safe, but this requires it to be practically on Nick's shoulder, and his warm breath is quite literally right in Nick's ear. It's distracting, to say the least.

Nick's a little annoyed, as now he's stuck on the couch, but also relieved for the same reason. He's amused by imagining Louis's reaction when he wakes up to find himself snuggling up into his mortal enemy's chest. He's also a bit intrigued- Nick hasn't seen this side of Louis before, and he wouldn't have guessed it existed. He would probably have pictured Louis incapable of shutting up even while asleep. He only sees Louis when he's in a full-on class clown youngest child mode- when he's constantly cracking jokes and telling stories and being the center of attention, surrounded by adoring bandmates who revolve around him like he's their sun. Nick doesn't dislike that side of him particularly, but what goes along with it is a passionate dislike of himself, and Nick's far too vain to like anyone who doesn't like him back, especially when the animosity seems so unreasonable. 

So Nick's a little intrigued by this sleepy boy with strangely soft hair and warm breath, and he's okay with that. But he's not at all endeared- even when Louis shifts closer to him and clutches at the front of his shirt with little hands, even when he starts making noises, almost like a kitten, soft little mewls of contentment. There's nothing at all endearing about his flushed cheeks and long, long eyelashes, or the way his fringe is mussed and a little sweaty. 

Fortunately, Nick is derailed from this line of thought when Louis begins stirring. He's pretty about it, he's just one of those people who wakes up pretty, his eyes big and confused and his pink, pink mouth half open. Nick's staring at his mouth when Louis begins talking, and his morning voice is so quiet that he almost misses it.

"Where am I?"

Nick laughs a little because it feels almost too cliche, he feels like the prince who just kissed awake Sleeping Beauty. "You're in my house, at my party," he responds cheerfully, shifting Louis abruptly upright in his lap and smirking when his eyes begin to focus and then narrow. "On my lap, in fact, there's a good boy," he adds, giving Lou a little bounce, a tad viciously for how recently Louis woke up. 

Louis is full-out scowling at him now, apparently only the force of an undiluted and deliberately obnoxious Nick Grimshaw can penetrate his "pliant" state. 

"What the fuck," he says, sounding vaguely outraged but mostly still confused.

Nick relents a little and stops bouncing him like a toddler, and tries to stop smirking. "It's all right, poppet, you're just a little out of it." 

Louis pinches his bicep hard at the pet name and tries to glare intimidatingly down at him, but seeing as he's still yawning- and still curled up on Nick's lap- it's not very successful. "God, Grimshaw, are you ever not an twat?" he says, but it lacks his usual vitriol.   


"I'm the one keeping your pretty little arse from being roofied, so yes, I'm not always an twat."   


"Not pretty," Louis grumbles, pushing at Nick's shoulder with one small sweater paw.

Nick captures his hand in his own, smiling at how much bigger his is. "I'm not the one who said you were, that was Harry. Not that I'd disagree." 

Louis delicately raises one brow in a perfectly formed expression of disdain, before shifting back to a half-lying down position, closing his eyes, and promptly falling back asleep. 

Nick shifts a little too so his legs are comfortably up on the coffee table and he's almost lying down too. He tries to lean his head back, but it hurts his neck, so he rests it sideways on top of Louis's. He's about to close his eyes when he hears someone cooing at him, and looks up to see Harry smirking down at him. 

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, and with that closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, breathing in the faint strawberry scent of Louis's hair. 

When Nick wakes up, he feels gross, all crusty and unfairly hungover for how little he drank. Louis's gone, but his lap still feels warm and there's a post-it note stuck to his forehead. 

_Nicky darling you're even a twat when you sleep, you drooled on my fringe. also i'm taking your jumper for my walk of chaste shame (more like taxi ride) (i also took 20 pounds) and its comfy so good luck getting it back!! i hope ur as hungover as i am jesus christ. nite sleep tight (u probs have bed bugs tho, like how old is this sofa??? sucks to be a vintagey hipster) Xxx (jk u wish) -ur fave teddy bear_  


_  
_

The next time it happens, Louis's even drunker, and Nick is completely fed up with playing babysitter. His whole group is making a night of it, getting deep into the hippest clubs. Harry's there, of course, but he's brought Louis along, and irritatingly enough, Louis fits right in. 

He really shouldn't, not with his sworn hatred of hipsters and aggressive love of pop music. But every single one of Nick's friends are fawning over him. Greg is sitting way too close to him, and definitely not keeping his hands to himself, Matt seems completely obsessed and laughs way too hard at everything he says, and Cara keeps snatching him from their table to go dance. 

At least until Louis gets plastered. He's doing way too many shots, it's actually a little concerning how quickly he can put away large quantities of alcohol. Nick makes a note to question Harry about this. And Louis's clearly a lightweight, he's tiny and fairly slight for being so curvy. But that's not stopping him from trying to drink Greg of all people under the table. 

Harry finally intervenes, but only to once again dump him on Nick.

"Come on, Grimmy, please please please, the night is young but you really aren't, please, I know you don't want to be here, you look like you hate us already and it's barely past midnight, please Grimmy, just take him home and tuck him in, I'll be your best friend, pleaaaase-" 

Nick really only agrees to shut him up, putting one hand out for Louis, who grabs onto it with both of his, and using the other hand to flip Harry off. 

Getting back to Nick's flat proves difficult to say the least. Louis is behaving exactly how Harry'd said he would, very sweet and shockingly pliant, but Harry hadn't mentioned that he'd be completely incapable of walking. After he almost kills himself twice- walking straight into a streetlamp and then into traffic, both times saved at the last minute by Nick grabbing the back of shirt and yanking, hard- Nick decides to just pick him up. Louis's light, Nick knew that, but it still surprises him how easy it is to carry him. Probably because Louis isn't squirming to get away. He ends hailing a taxi with Louis on his hip, and by the time they get back to his flat, Louis's drooping on his shoulder and looks very near sleep.

Nick hauls him out of the back of the cab, pays the driver, and gets them into the floor of his building before he thinks of all the stairs. He could potentially carry Louis up them, but not a sleeping Louis, only an awake one who'll help him out a little.

He looks down and Louis is curled up on the floor at his feet, leaning back against his legs. He looks a little bit ridiculous but mostly adorable. Nick pulls out his phone, takes a quick picture, and sends it off to Harry, with the caption: 

_Never petsitting for you again. You owe me BIG TIME ._

Harry texts back almost immediately. 

_Didn't take long to get him on the floor for you, damn grimmy, treat my baby boy well Xx_

Nick rolls his eyes so aggressively that he's surprised they don't pop out the back of his skull, and shoves his phone away. It's time for the hard part. 

He kneels down next to Louis and gives his shoulders a little shake. "Come on babe, you've just gotta wake up for a few more minutes." 

Louis slowly nods, and without opening his eyes, feels around for Nick's arms and uses them to haul himself up. "Carry me?" he asks, and Nick groans a little for his future muscles and then scoops Louis up bridal-style. 

They finally make it up all the stairs and stumble into Nick's apartment. Louis's looking around a little, but he's mostly looking at Nick. It's actually a little disconcerting to be on the receiving end of a stare rather than a glare, for once. 

"What?" Nick asks, smiling, "do I have something on my face? Or are you just feeling particularly grateful to the best person you'll ever meet who carried you up four flights of stairs instead of letting you sleep in the lobby?" 

Louis, instead of snapping back at him, nods cheerfully and flashes him a dopey smile. "You're the best, Nicholas," he slurs, "I don't really like you but you're the absolute best nonetheless." He draws out the rhyme, giggling a little, and then looks up at Nick suddenly coyly, through his eyelashes. "Wanna show me that nice bedroom of yours now, dearest?" 

Nick chokes back a laugh and without ceremony picks Louis up again- he has to admit, he kind of enjoys feeling buff for a change, because it is not at all difficult to scoop Louis up like a child, and might be overdoing the manhandling thing- and carries him to his guest room, where he peels off his shoes and somewhat awkwardly tries to wedge him under the covers. Louis makes it difficult by popping up like a jack-in-the-box every time Nick thinks he's got him settled. He finally pins both of Louis's hands to his chest with one hand and uses the other to pull the covers up around him and stick a pillow under his head.

Louis's smiling up at him drowsily, fringe spread out on the pillow and cheeks rosy. "One more thing, Nick," he says, glancing down at their hands meaningfully.

Nick lets go of his wrists. "Oh, jeez, sorry, did I hurt you-" 

"That's not what I meant," Louis says, "although it's nice to have my hands back." 

Nick snorts. "Naturally. What did you mean, then?"

"Can you take my trousers off?"  


Nick's eyes widen. "What?" 

"I can't sleep in trousers. I just can't." 

Nick's scoffing at him, but he does it, he pulls the comforter back and carefully unzips Louis's trousers and tugs them off of him. Louis's wearing tight black briefs and his thighs are golden and thick and nearly hairless, and Nick isn't going to be aroused by this, he's really not. Louis gives an inappropriately sexual-sounding soft sigh of contentment as his legs are freed and Nick quickly yanks the comforter back over him and pats it down around him.

He's almost out the door when Louis's sleepy voice rings out again. "Nick, come back, one more thing?"

He leans against the doorframe and gives a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Tomlinson?" 

"Stay?" 

And Nick knows he probably shouldn't, he has his own bed next door and it's a lot more comfortable than his guest room bed (yes, he's a bit of a prick, but hey, his bed gets more use than the guest room one does, so who's objecting?). Not to mention the fact that Louis Tomlinson can't stand him. And also that Louis Tomlinson happens to look very, very attractive when drunk and sleepy, and Nick deals with him drunk and sleepy far too often. And he happens to have the prettiest thighs Nick's ever seen. But his voice is high and soft and pleading, and Nick is exhausted, and he doesn't feel like dealing with whining, and he's just really, really tired and Louis is quite cute when he's not talking, and it's with this whole liaison of excuses that Nick goes back into the guest room, pulls his own trousers and shirt off, and crawls into bed next to Louis. 

When Nick wakes up, his chest and Louis's back are practically molded together. He's so much taller that he's not just spooning Louis, he's practically wrapped around him on three sides. He sniffs at Louis's hair and sure enough, it smells like strawberries through the less pleasant club scents. He's actually positive that Louis uses a shampoo meant for 8-year-old girls. 

He shifts a little and realizes that not only is his crotch airtight against Louis's bum, but that Louis is shifting a little in his sleep, rubbing back against him, and as Nick's got quite the morning wood already, it's not helping matters. 

So he pulls himself out of the cozy warmth of Louis and bed, and pads into the bathroom. He's lazily brushing his teeth when he realizes that he's almost late for work, so he darts into his own room, throws on clothes from the floor, and is almost out the door before doubling back and grabbing a post-it. 

___soz for bolting, but as i've actually got a real job i can't have a lie-in on a tuesday. be a good boy and lock the door on your way out, i know u think my stuffs shit but some of it is rather valuable. speaking of my stuff don't take anymore of my clothes. i know ur obsessed with me but that was my favorite jumper and i cant spare anymore. ps. dont worry, we didnt fuck._  


_  
_

This seems to set a pattern. Louis gets wasted, Harry dumps him on Nick, and when they see each other sober, Nick teases Louis until Louis's feigned disdain turns to spitting rage. Nick's fine with it, he really is, making Louis squirm later is almost worth hauling his drunk ass around. 

It's fine until Nick's having another party and Louis's there and not actually that drunk, but Nick still wants him to spend the night. They've both only had a few shots, and it's hitting the point at which most people are leaving, and Louis and Nick are on the same couch as they were playing the same card game. However, they used to be on opposite ends of it, but the people in between them have left and nobody else is in the room except a couple kissing in the corner, and if Nick were trying to pull it would really be the perfect setup. 

However, it's Louis Tomlinson, prickly, irritating Louis who dislikes him for no reason and yet cuddles up to him when he's drunk. Louis who glares at him during the day and spoons with him at night. 

Still, he's undeniably gorgeous, all golden skin and bright eyes and tight, tight trousers. Nick casually inches his leg over until his foot is pressing against Louis's thigh, almost at his bum but not quite. 

He doesn't know what he expects- to be kicked away or glared at, or for Louis to be more out of than he thought and not even notice. Instead, he watches a slight blush stain Louis's cheeks and feels Louis's body tense up a little, but he doesn't move away. 

Nick presses his foot a little harder, trails it up a little further. He feels ridiculous, playing footsie like a highschooler, but he can't help it, Louis's blush is so pretty and he wants to know if he's going to push him away or not. 

Louis's still deliberately looking away from him, but he's blushing furiously for someone so tan. 

Nick mans up and reaches out both feet, wraps them around Louis, and pulls him in like an octopus until he's sitting in between Nick's legs. "Hey babe," he leers, grinning down at him.

Louis looking up at him, appalled. "Did you just TENTACLE me, Nicholas Grimshaw?" 

Nick holds up his hands in defense. "I just used what I ha-"

Louis cuts him off. "No, you literally just wrapped your stupidly long legs around me and went all octopus." He sounds indignant, but Nick knows him well enough by now to hear the laughter in his voice. 

Nick wraps his legs back up around him and turns him in his lap so they're facing each other. "Yes, I octopus-ed you," he says, in one of his silly super-low-pitched villain voices that he knows Louis secretly finds hilarious. "The question is, what are you going to do about it?" 

Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, raises a finger to his mouth, and sucks it in, swirling it around and releasing it with a loud pop.

It's Nick's turn to be appalled. But also more than slightly turned on. He knows they're both joking, both being absolutely ridiculous, but Louis's mouth is a rather nice one, and he's not a teenager, he can be aroused without tenting his pants. So he decides to one-up Louis, reaches out and catches his wet finger before he can wipe it on his- or more likely, Nick's- jeans, and takes it into his own mouth. 

Louis draws in a sharp breath, and suddenly this doesn't feel like so much of a game, not when Louis is staring transfixed at his mouth, not when Nick is for all intents and purposes giving head to Louis's finger. 

So Nick, once again, takes a chance. He does something he's done many, many times, but never in quite the same situation. Without considering the consequences, he stands up, scoops Louis up in his arms, and takes them both to his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON.  
> i'm working on a part two that's basically all smut right this very minute so consider this extensive foreplay. you can find me on tumblr at cherrylouis, and i'll post links to my fics there :) feel free to drop by with a prompt, i'm working on a few different fics right now but i'm always glad to have new ideas! Xxx


	2. Actually Sleeping with Louis Tomlinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys this is the second installment as promised! basically porn without much plot (oh dear).

 

Nick walks into his room, Louis on his hip, and somehow manages to turn around and close the door without putting him down. All that drunk-Louis-lifting has apparently paid off.

He attempts to throw Louis onto the bed dramatically, but it doesn't quite work; Louis doesn't let go of him at the right time and the momentum carries them both so they're half on the bed and half off, Nick on top of Louis and their legs tangled up. 

Louis, predictably, is laughing up at him. "That's what you get for manhandling me so much," he says with his nose in the air, somehow managing to look disdainful even though he's currently lying under Nick, his shirt wracked up and his fringe looking like he already has sex. 

Nick rolls his eyes and attempts to scoot them further up the bed. Louis isn't being particularly helpful though, so Nick stands up, puts his hands under Louis's bum and physically shoves him further up until he's lying on his back in the middle of the mattress. 

Louis is about to protest the shoving when Nick comes back and is on top of him again. Nick puts a finger to his lips and whispers, "Sweetheart, we both know that if I didn't manhandle you nothing would get done around here." 

Louis tries to bite Nick's finger- what is he, five?- and object again, but Nick seizes his wrists and pins them above his head with one hand, marveling at how delicate they feel, and how easily his hand wraps around them. Louis draws in a sharp breath, flushing, unconsciously arches his back off the bed a little, and Nick chuckles. "We also both know that you like it." 

And then Louis's lifting his head up to capture Nick in a kiss. And they're kissing, and it's somehow exactly how Nick expected it would be and nothing like it. Louis's mouth is so wet and warm and his lips are so soft and when he flicks his tongue into Nick's mouth all the blood in his body goes straight to his groin. Louis's straining up to reach him, both hands still trapped, and he makes a soft noise of frustration, and that's when Nick decides to change gears a little.

He takes Louis's face in the hand that isn't holding his wrists, and tilts Louis's head back, his fingers near his temple and his palm on his jaw line. He tilts his head back and kisses him forcefully, licking heatedly into his mouth, leaving Louis with no choice but to take what he's willing to give. It's a purely dominant kiss, and Nick wouldn't always do this, he wouldn't always take control so entirely, but from the soft noises Louis's making and the way he's pressing himself up off the bed and into Nick, it's exactly what he wants. 

Nick lets go of Louis's hands and reaches down between them to mess with his pants, he manages to get them unbuttoned and zipped but Lou wears his pants fairly tight and getting them off of him is difficult. He ends up just shoving a hand down the front of them, and palms at Louis's cock through his briefs. 

Louis had been using his free hands to coax off Nick's shirt, but when Nick touches his cock he falls forward onto Nick's shoulder, somehow rigid and pliant at the same time and he's clutching the front of Nick's shirt in one hand and the other is reaching down to Nick's stomach to rest on his happy trail. Nick groans at the feel of Louis's slightly cold, soft fingers so close to where he really wants them, and he forces himself to pull away.

Louis lets out a soft noise of protest, but Nick's quick, he takes off his belt in one motion and pulls his pants all the way off, then he yanks his shirt over his head and comes back to help Louis get his trousers off. Lou's still got his shirt on, but it's fairly rucked up, and his briefs are _magenta_ and sinfully tight. He's staring at Nick, and NIck smiles a little and gets back on top of him.

"I'm not too bad, eh Tommo?" he teases, one hand on Louis's hip and the other propping himself up.

Louis seems to snap out of his daze and he's instantly his usual snotty self, albeit a little less dignified. "I've seen a better. A lot better. A lot of a lot betters, in fact." 

Nick doesn't frown at him, he just gives a warning little smile, reaches down into his briefs, and wraps a big hand around his cock, twisting slightly. Louis's whole body gives a little spasm and his eyes roll back, Nick strokes him a little more roughly and just like that Louis's moaning, practically writhing beneath him, clutching the sheets with one hand and turning his face into the mattress.

"How much better, love?" Nick says, and his smirk is easily audible. Louis's gasping as Nick increases his pace, flicking his nail against the head and being a little rough, a little quick, but that seems to be what Louis likes. 

Nick trails his fingers back, grazing Louis's balls, and then goes back even further, trailing his fingers along Louis's perineum and then teasing gently at his hole, pressing one fingertip in and brushing the others more along his rim. Louis lets out a high, desperate noise, and arches his back up, pushes his face harder into the mattress. And then Nick adds his other hand to Louis's cock, and Louis's grinding down onto his finger while trying to thrust up into his hand at the same time, and he's making the prettiest noises Nick's ever heard. 

Nick  moves up the bed to kiss him again, hard, and reaches back and grips his ass with both hands,  his thumbs on his hips and his hands big enough to reach back and squeeze. He knows he's going to leave marks, he can imagine how Louis's ass is probably already red where his hands are and the thought makes him squeeze harder. Louis sighs into his mouth, and when Nick pulls away again to reach into the drawer and fish out the lube, they're both breathless and flushed. 

Nick's about to squirt some onto his fingers when Louis stops him. He just reaches up and knocks it away without looking at Nick, muttering, "It's okay, I don't need it."

"What do you mean, you don't need it?" Nick says skeptically, putting his thumb under Louis's chin and lifting it so he can see his face. "Lou, look at me."

Louis's blushing hard now, cheeks bright pink, and he looks nervous and little embarrassed. He finally lifts his eyes to meet Nick's. "I don't want it. Don't use it, I want to feel you."

"You can feel me with lube, babe." 

Now Louis looks uncomfortable, even upset, but Nick presses. "Why don't you want lube? Won't that hurt?"

Louis finally snaps and glares up at him. "God, Nick, why do you have to make everything so difficult? Use the fucking lube if you want to! I don't care! Just fucking do it or don't do it, jesus christ." 

Nick's a little pissed off at this point. Trust Louis Tomlinson to pick a fight in the middle of sex, over  _not wanting lube_ for fuck's sake. He reaches for the lube and is about to open the cap, when he looks down at Louis's irritated and still violently blushing face and changes his mind.

"Fuck it, I won't," he groans, tossing the bottle aside. "But you won't just be feeling me now, you'll be feeling me tomorrow." 

He reaches down to Louis's cock again and almost misses Louis murmuring "that's what I wanted". 

He can feel himself get harder at just that simple phrase, and he pretends that he didn't hear, but inwardly his mind is racing. Of course. Of course Louis likes it rough, of course he doesn't want lube. He's got a little bit of a pain kink, might not even realize it himself. And judging from how he was clearly into being manhandled and completely dominated during kissing, he's probably got a nice little submissive streak as well.

Nick jolts himself back to the very lovely reality of being on top of a mostly unclothed Louis Tomlinson, but he's almost even more excited thanks to his recent discoveries, and he's going to have to be very, very careful to make use of his 28 year-old libido and not come too soon.

Louis's still lying on his back, and he seems content for the moment to let Nick do all the work. Nick reaches up and tugs Louis's shirt off, reaches down to get his briefs, and then strips his own boxers off. Louis's body is flushed all over, from his cheeks to his chest with the little patch of hair, to his cock. Nick strokes him a few more times, relishing Louis's soft, high moans and the way he turns his head from side to side restlessly.

He puts his hand up to Louis's mouth and nudges it with his fingers, Louis obediently opens and sucks on three of his fingers, swirling them around in his mouth with his tongue until when Nick pulls them out, they're practically dripping. Nick reaches between Louis's legs with that hand and teases around his hole, before carefully pressing one finger in.

It's difficult, Louis's tight, very tight, and while saliva is better than nothing, it's no substitute for lube. But Louis doesn't seem to mind, he's grinding down onto Nick's finger in no time, eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

"More, god Nick, please, more," he moans, and Nick draws in a sharp breath and stifles a moan of his own. He thinks it's a bit soon, but after all, this is what Louis likes, and if Louis's okay with barely being able to walk tomorrow, Nick's not about to object. So he moves in his second finger, and scissors them, and then while Louis's still adjusting around the intrusion, he squeezes in a third.

Louis stiffens a little, but he's still hard, so hard against his stomach, and he sighs long and loud. Nick curves his fingers inside him, feels around for his prostate and then curves his fingers around it, pressing gently.

Louis gasps and comes untouched across his own stomach, back arching completely off the pillow, crying out and teary-eyed at the abruptness and force of it. 

Nick's so turned on that he thinks he'll probably die unless he gets his cock in Louis in the next five seconds. He's going to restrain himself from shoving in with no warning, he's going to let Louis recover a little from his orgasm. But when he looks up, Louis's eyes are open and locked on his, and his mouth is a little open too.

"Come here, Grimshaw," he murmurs, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to lick at his lips. 

Nick groans and sits up, kneels, and Louis sits up a little and takes cock in his mouth. 

It's amazing, of course it's amazing, and Nick automatically reaches his hands up to hold onto Louis's head, burying them in his hair. He looks down, and Louis's looking up at him through his lashes, bright blue eyes barely visible around his dilated pupils, cheeks flushed. He pulls off with a pop, wraps a hand around his own cock, and says, "I can take it, you know." 

Nick thrusts forward into his mouth, and feels Louis moan around his cock. He looks down and sees Louis vigorously getting himself off, and with that, his inhibitions disappear. He fucks deep into Louis's mouth, feels him almost gag around him, but he's merciless. Louis's practically deep-throating him at this point, pliant and loose-mouthed around him as he fucks his mouth. He keeps this up, keeps it up until there are tears streaming down Louis's cheeks and Nick's about to come, and then he pulls out because there's somewhere he'd rather come. 

There are tears leaking out of Louis's eyes and he's gasping for a breath a little, but he's still stroking himself, still rock hard and dripping with pre-cum. Nick pushes him back onto the bed so he's on his back again, and lowers himself over him until his cock is poking at his entrance. 

"You ready for me?" He asks, his voice about three octaves lower than usual, husky and commanding. It's not really a question.

Louis nods quickly, and almost screams when Nick drives into him hard, getting all the way in with just one thrust. 

Hell, Nick almost screams. Louis is  _so_ fucking tight, and they didn't even use any lube, they didn't even use a condom, and that was probably not the greatest idea but he doesn't  _give_ a fuck because he's fucking Louis Tomlinson, his cock is sliding in and out of the tightest hole he's ever been in and it's  _Louis's,_ Louis who's moaning and writhing and crying and sobbing out his name under him. 

Nick sets a relentless pace, driving in and out so fast that the bed's literally shaking under them, it's hitting the wall and if Nick were more coherent he'd probably be wary about his party guests hearing, but right now he does not care. Right now there is nothing he cares about other than coming and making the pretty boy under him scream his name louder and come as well. 

Louis reaches a hand up to his own cock but Nick knocks it back, and then grabs his wrists in his hand and pins them above his head on the mattress again, the other hand holding him down by his hip. "You're coming untouched again, love," he gasps out.

Louis keens under him, he is literally writhing around. Pinning him down is getting more and more difficult, he's like a fucking cat, like fucking a cat, but it makes it even better somehow, and he's going to have one hell of a bruise on his hip bone where Nick's pressing him down mercilessly, but who cares about that now. 

Nick leans down and kisses him roughly, Louis licks into his mouth and Nick's so, so close, fuck. 

"Who do you belong to?" He hisses into Louis's ear, suddenly feeling so predatory, so fucking possessive.

And Louis. Louis doesn't say Nick, Louis cries out, "Daddy," and comes untouched all over himself and all over Nick, and Nick actually, he actually almost blacks out when he comes, he can  _feel_ Louis contracting around him, and he can feel his cum shooting into Louis, and what the fuck, condoms are never going to be a thing ever again, Nick will take any STD in the world. 

Nick fucks Louis through both of their orgasms, and when they come down they're both panting like they ran a marathon.

Nick gingerly pulls out, and looks down at Louis. He looks completely wrecked. His cheeks are still bright pink, his eyes are red-rimmed, his mouth half-open, and he's starting to shiver a little. Nick rolls onto his back and pulls Louis with him so Louis's half on top of him and under his arm. He grabs the comforter and throws it over both of them, they can clean themselves up later.

He doesn't know how long they just lie there, their breath slowing down, staring at the ceiling. Finally, Louis nudges his chest with his chin and peers up at him. 

"Nick?" he says, almost a whisper.

"Yes, poppet?" Nick replies, absent-mindedly reaching a hand up and carding it through Louis's sweaty hair.

"That was fun and all, but I want to make sure you know that I'm still not your biggest fan. And don't call me that." 

Nick snorts. "Sure seemed like you were my biggest fan when you were screaming my name, love."  _  
_

Louis digs his chin into Nick's chest a little, and wiggles it from side to side viciously. "Was not," he replies, but it's half-hearted and Nick can practically feel that he's blushing already.

"True, true. You weren't screaming my name, you were too busy calling me Daddy." 

Louis stiffens and Nick thinks for a minute that he's going to bolt, but instead he relaxes, snuggles back into his side and bites him in the upper arm, hard. Nick yelps, a tad girlishly. Louis's already giggling, but before Nick can retaliate, Louis turns on his side, facing away from Nick, and reaches back and pulls at Nick's arm until Nick wraps it around him and turns on his side as well so that they're spooning. Nick reminds himself to not let Louis get away with this, but for now, they're both warm and actually engaging in post-coital cuddling, who would've guessed. And it doesn't help that he's pressing against Louis's bum, too tired to be all that hard, but it's still Louis's bum, and  _wow_ , he can feel his cum leaking out of it. 

So yeah, he'll let them sleep. Sleeping is what they seem to do best, possibly besides fucking. Maybe next time, they can discuss Louis calling him Daddy a little further-  yes, they really, _really_ can- but he's happy enough for the moment, curled around warm sleepy boy and inhaling, even through the strong smell of sex, the distinctive scent of strawberry shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! thank you so SO much for reading regardless Xxx 
> 
> i am hoping to continue this, i'm working on a few other works at the moment (larry secret santa mostly) but christmas break is approaching and i'm sure i'll find some time. 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr i'm restlessrapunzel (or follow cherrylouis which is just my fics if you want to be updated via tumblr when i post something new)


End file.
